DESCRIPTION: The major purpose of this research is to develop new methods for the design and analysis of time-to-event data that are encountered in cancer clinical trials. The research will focus on two topics: 1. The development of inferential methods for the analysis of quality-adjusted life (QAL) when data are subject to right-censoring. Currently available methods for analysis of QAL in the presence of censoring are either biased or restrictive. This work will focus on developing efficient methods for analyzing such data. Specifically methods will be developed for estimating the distribution of QAL, for comparing QAL between treatment groups, and for modeling QAL for a variety of regression models. 2. The development of a general theory and approach to interim monitoring of clinical trials termed "information-based design and monitoring method" using efficient tests and estimates, which integrates both design and monitoring concepts. Non-standard examples which use cure-rate models and models which estimate treatment difference in terms of person-years of life will be highlighted for illustrative purposes.